Falling From the Start
by xWhiskey-Rosex
Summary: Kadaj brought back the villan from his past, but how does he handle the choas that follows? His own personal life is dusrupted by his old master, and it's ruining everything he already has. What do you fight for when their's nothing left? YAOI WARNING
1. Two are Brought Back

* * *

Author's Notes:

Alright, this story is back after some rounds of major editing. I thought I could improve it slightly by making some minor (minor...) changes. Don't worry, the plot hasn't been changed at all. Just a few spelling and a lot of the Japanese taken out.

This was my first yaoi fanfiction, and my first posted fanfiction to be exact. There were no flames the first time, and I hope there will not be again. I will most likely ignore you. On the other hand, respectful critique is _greatly_ accepted. Any thing is accepted, in fact! (Aside from flames... . )

LAST WARNING: If you absolutly loath Yaoi, OC couplings, Extremely mature situations and scenes, and the such, DO NOT CONTINUE READING THIS. STOP NOW. That is all.

Thanks to my betas Lorwen ShinRa, Erenoa-sama, and Kyoshi Kurokawa. And to my most faithful reviewers...Arigato!

-Lidya Kurokawa

Disclaimer:

All characters copyright Squaresoft/SquareEnix (Whatever they're calling themselves now), with the exception of Toyo Arisaki and Elle Demus, who are my own original characters from my own eggplant-ish mind.

* * *

Rain cascaded down from the black clouds, covering the buildings of Midgar in a thick sheet of water. Inside a familar church, standing in front of the pews, two figures resided silently. Drops of Rain echoed as they fell through the roof and hit the puddles on the floor.

"Sephiroth..." A man in his late teens with short silver hair nearly fell to his knees before his comrade, his eyes wide. "You're back.."

Sephiroth nodded, the rain pelting on his black coat and streaming down his face. His slick, silver hair gave him a lordly demeanor, and his eyes, though the same mako green as Kadaj's, seemed diffrent, even more cold and isolated.

"Yes, I am. Cloud...where is he?" Sephiroth asked. Kadaj shook his head.

"Forgive me, Sephiroth, I mean- brother. We lost track of him after..well, we don't know his current where-abouts." Kadaj finished uneasily.

"So you have failed to kill him yet?"

Kadaj's turn to nod.

"Splendid then. He is mine alone to kill." Sephiroth replied after a short pause. He began to walk off towards to giant double doors at the end of the church.

"Wait!" Kadaj shouted. Sephiroth paused. "How...how did you return to us?"

Sephiroth turned around, walking back to Kadaj. "I can't tell you everything, but.."

He leaned foward, and gently whispered into Kadaj's ear "You took a part in it. My highest thanks to you..." Sephiroth then stepped past a flustered Kadaj and out of the chapel.

Kadaj let the rain continue to dampan him as the confusing thoughts drifted across his mind. Now what? Now what was going to occur?

"Kaa-san!" Kadaj screamed, awaking from the nightmare. The same one that had haunted him for what seemed like forever. He lay in his bed, tangled in the sheets. All night he had been thrashing from his nightmares...no matter what he did he couldn't escape their hold on him.

His brothers had stopped running into his room months ago. They had grown used to his frequent screaming in the middle of the night, they knew no harm was coming to him. At least, not on the physical scale.

There was a knock on the front room door of the apartment's Kadaj and his brothers temporarly shared. No doubt it was Yazoo bringing home another girl after a late night at the bar. Loz was sleeping soundly in his bed in the room next to Kadaj's, having retired much earlier. He slipped on a pair of loose pants and clicked open the deadbolt. Sure enough, Yazoo was standing there. Kadaj opened the door all the way, standing back to let his older brother in.

But instead of the usual girl, someone else followed Yazoo in. The man was about 6'2, his hair dark brown with red highlights, short cut, but spiked slightly. Kadaj didn't even recognize him until he saw his eyes. The eyes that he could not forget no matter how he pressed himself...

* * *

I know, a bit crappy, but it was plot building... I hope you guys are able to stand it!

Translation(s):

Kaa-san: Shortened form of Okaa-san, means 'Mother'.


	2. A Night to Forget

"Kadaj!" The man exclaimed, smiling. "I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown so.."

Yazoo grinned cheekily at the two. "I thought you two might miss eachother. I found him earlier at the Cloud Nine bar. Talked him into coming here."

Kadaj blinked. "Toyo?"

Toyo. The man he had met at 14 in Trespiar after escaping from the labs. Even though they were a little young, they began to have feelings for eachother. Of course, Kadaj found his brothers after awhile, and aspired to find Jenova, no matter what.

After that, Toyo felt left out, and left Trespiar not long after they both turned 17.

Yazoo shook his head. "I hope you're happy, Kadaj, you owe me. I'm womanless tonight." He left the room and shut his door. Kadaj's acute ears could hear the bed springs creak as Yazoo laid down on his bed.

"So.." Kadaj began, but was cut off when Toyo stepped up to Kadaj, and leaned on his shoulder, face buried in his neck.

"I'm so lost, Kadaj.." He muttered.

"Why?" Kadaj asked, a little surprised. Toyo had always been the one with solutions for Kadaj's problems.

"I'm sorry. I left you, when I should've stuck with you. I just felt bored with you, that I had tired of you." He looked up, locking eyes with Kadaj.

"I tried anew with so many people, but none of them gave me pleasure like you did. None of them were like you, Kadaj..."

"What took you so long?" Kadaj demanded.

Toyo said nothing, just wrapped his arms around Kadaj's back and locked him in a passionate kiss. Kadaj let himself slip into it, relaxing.

Toyo slowly led him back into Kadaj's room. They stood there for a second, Toyo's toungue invading Kadaj's mouth as the rain pattered against the windowsill.

Toyo slipped off his clothes and laid Kadaj on the bed. Toyo had always been the stronger one, more confident and headstrong then Kadaj. Kadaj always just let Toyo take him along for the ride. And Toyo didn't mind at all, he knew Kadaj was all his.

He extracted his toungue from Kadaj's mouth and slowly left a trail of kisses down his jawbone to the space inbetween his shoulder and his neck. Kadaj moaned softly as Toyo bit down, giving a little nip to his neck.

"Toyo.." Mummered Kadaj.

"Hold on..." Toyo replied. He slipped further down Kadaj's body, stoping to nibble and suck on his left nipple. It reddened from the abuse, but Kadaj still gave little pleasured groan.

He dragged his toungue down Kadaj's abs, and stopped right at the top of his partially erected penis. Toyo let his thumb slowly slide across Kadaj's slit, causing the young man to shudder. He moved two fingers forward and jutted then swiftly into Kadaj's shaft, making Kadaj arch his back and grab the sheets with his hands, gasping for air.

He pulled his fingers in and out of Kadaj's warm body, causing more liquid to spill out onto his hand. Then he threw three fingers in, causing Kadaj to shout out "Ow!"

Toyo pulled out, a bit scared. "No, Keep going, kudasai!" Kadaj urged him on.

Nodding, Toyo pulled his hand out and use both hands to hold down Kadaj's waist.

He paused for a second and looked into Kadaj's jade eyes. Kadaj was sweating a cold sweat, but smiling a little. "Go on, please..."

Toyo grinned in reply, and put his toungue on the tip of Kadaj's penis, teasing him slightly. Then he took Kadaj's entire length into his mouth, causing Kadaj to moan very loudly and quiver.

Toyo simultainously pushed his fingers back into Kadaj's opening, pushing down once inside, thrusting right into Kadaj's soul. Then he put in three fingers, stretching Kadaj even more.

He then let go, moving back up Kadaj's body.

"Are you ready, my submissive one?" He whispered seductivly into Kadaj's ear. Kadaj nodded slowly.

But when Toyo pushed his entire length into Kadaj, he let out a scream, quickly smothered by Toyo's locking lips with him again, and using one hand to to stroke then inside of Kadaj's legs and the other to hold him firm as he thrusted harder and harder still. Kadaj's entire body shuddered under Toyo's strength as he pushed in and pulled out, trying to find Kadaj's spot..

And when he did, Kadaj began to shudder violently, emitting painful moans that slowly turned to pleasure. With each push, Toyo could feel himself nearing his realease.

Then, Toyo suddenly collapsed onto his chest beside Kadaj, panting. "Is everything alright?" A worried Kadaj asked.

"Yes..yes, I'm fine. Just...it's been a long time."

Kadaj smiled. "And even longer for me, Toyo." He lazily pulled himself up just high enough to plant a kiss on Toyo's lips. "Don't worry, no matter how far you stray I will forever love you..."

* * *

Review, Please! Here are the translation(s):

Kudasai- Please


	3. Two are not Forgotten

* * *

Authors Notes:

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was trying to get as much surfing in as possible before school started. And now it has, so I'm sitting here on my lazy ass writing fanfiction when I should be doing Algebra homework..Gah!

By the way, Trespiar _is_ a made up place. ((laughs)) You'll see, it ties into the story more later. And I wasn't too sure what personalities to give the three brothers, but Kadaj is a little shy, but the smarter one. Still, he is the youngest.

Yazoo's the playful one, a bit obnoxious, but rambunctious. Must be because he's the middle child. Loz is just...I havn't written enough of him to think about that yet. But we'll see!

* * *

"Please! Kaa-san!" Kadaj screamed, still half asleep as the words escaped his mouth.

Toyo moved in the bed until he was leaning over Kadaj's shaking figure. "Kadaj?"

"Stop it, Sephiroth!" Kadaj continued to shout, thrashing around as though in the worst nightmare.

Toyo wrapped his arms around his partners colder body, whispereing words into his ear. "Hush, Kadaj. What's wrong?"

Kadaj's eyes opened, he seemed to have awakened. "I'm sorry, Toyo. I was dreaming."

Toyo nodded. "Alright." He let go of Kadaj and sat down back on his side of the bed.

Kadaj pulled himself up on the pillows and looked out the windows. The sky was grey, again threatning rain. He shook his head violently to clear his mind, and the slipped out of bed.

Throwing on his black uniform and zipping it up, he waited for Toyo to get dressed as well in his casual street atire before leaving the room.

Yazoo and Loz were sitting around the small table in the front room, Loz biting off an apple and Yazoo eyeing them both slyly.

He grinned. "You two must've had fun last night. I could hear you both from all the way down the hall."

Kadaj flustered. "Me too." Loz laughed.

"Ah," Toyo muttered. "But then, you guys must've had a boring night. All alone, without anyone beside you.." He gave a coi smile in Kadaj's direction.

Yazoo sighed. "Sure, whatever."

Everyone was silent again for a few more minutes. Finally, Loz broke the silence. "Hey, Toyo?"

"Yeah?"

"We're fresh out of...you know, sustenence."

Yazoo grabbed the apple out of Loz's hand and pointed to it, grinning. "This is the last of it!"

"And..you want me to get some more for you?"

Loz nodded. "Yeap."

Toyo laughed. "Lazy bums. Alright." He got up slowly, gave Kadaj's hair a little noogie, and walked out the front door.

As soon as the door shut, Loz began to talk. "Alright, Kadaj. Me and Yazoo had a talk last night since..well, since we couldn't sleep due to certain noises emitting from the next room..." Yazoo gave a little chuckle at that.

Loz rolled his eyes and continued. "...We think we know what's going on with Reunion." Ah, so that's why they had sent Toyo off.

"And?" Kadaj asked.

"Sephiroth's going to try to reach godhood again. We need to stop Cloud, and we're using the geo-stigma infected children to do it." Loz finished.

"Huh?" Stuttered Kadaj. That had caught him off guard.

"I know, but we can do it. They must be made to think that this is the planet's fault. Then, we can wound the planet, giving Sephiroth the advantage!" Yazoo finished, pounding his fist on the table to add effect. What a drama king...

Loz nodded lazily in agreement. "Exactly."

Kadaj remained silent as he pondered this. Then he stood up, pushing the chair back. "...Alright. I'm off then. Oh, wait, one more thing." He stopped himself half way to the door.

"My dreams changed. Kaa-san...she's still in it, but Sephiroth's invading them too. I think it has to do with the fact he's back..."

"Of course!" Loz said. "You're probably just over joyous about the whole thing! Self consciously, at the least."

"No, it's...diffrent. It's not in the happy sense...trust me..."

"Then what is it?" Asked Yazoo.

Kadaj opened his mouth, then quickly shut it. "Just...nevermind. See you two later." He mummered, just yanking open the door and running out.

He continued running downstairs, then jumped on his motorcycle. Kadaj knew Yazoo and Loz would be suspicious, but he had to escape that room. What had happened in his dreams had scared him so much...he didn't want to talk it over with anyone.

Kadaj sped down the deserted highway, gaining speed faster and faster. Then, suddenly his vision blacked out, and he could hear a voice in his head. Kadaj couldn't understand a word it was saying, but he could feel his foot let off on the accelerator, and the bike wiped out.

Soon enough, Kadaj could see again, but his body now ached. A few ribs had to be broken, at the least.

Just as he was pushing his bike back up, he could hear another motorcycle coming up the road. He turned around to see a blonde figure on the cycle, speeding towards him. Cloud? But of course...

Kadaj stepped out in the middle of the street, smirking. He threw out his hand and let a blue light emit from it, then shooting a half dozen blue lights at Cloud that acted as missles.

He dodged them, but then the missles turned around and flew back at Cloud, causing an explosion that catapaulted his bike into the air, landing right next to Kadaj.

On instinct, both men pulled out their swords just before the cycle hit the ground, clashing them together.

"Sephiroth?" Demanded Cloud.

Kadaj laughed as he dodged a hard blow from Cloud.

"Tell me! Who are you?" Cloud let out another jab of his sword, which Kadaj easliy side stepped.

"I don't have time to fight you now, Strife. We'll deal with you later." Kadaj jumped backwards and off the side of the bridge. But instead of falling the enitre 50 foot drop, he held onto the side of the bridge, just out of Cloud's view.

Cloud looked over the side, his eyes searching for a body on the ground below him. Kadaj knew he was in trouble. Cloud was a smart, sooner or later he was going to figure it out. He glanced down, then spied a familar building. If he could do it, so could Cloud.. Kadaj let go, stretching out his body to slow himself down as he crashed through the slanted roof of a building. He groaned as he hit a flower bed, then stood up slowly. He did it, he had found the right place. The church where only days ago he had found Sephiroth again.

"Good Afternoon, Kadaj."

"Sephiroth?" The silver haired boy look up sharply, spying the leather clad man standing silently in the rafters above him.

"Indeed. I missed you.."

Kadaj winced as Sephiroth jumped down from the rafters. Not him, not now..

* * *

Author's Notes:

When I began writing this (Which was awhile ago), I used scenes from the E3 trailers that were released for Advent Children. Now, having seen the movie, I realize the motorcycle scene was not in it, at least not that one. Could you guys pass it as a creative feat?

Kaa-san- Mother


	4. Lost and Found

* * *

Authors Notes:

Next Chapter! Rejoice!

I still need to do my homework... But its the weekend...((sniffle))

* * *

"Sephiroth..." Mummered Kadaj, giving some small bow, trying to give some impression that Sephiroth's presence wasn't bothering him. But no matter what he tried to do, it was still going to be obvious.

Sephiroth gave half a chuckle. "Uneasy? No need to get so worked up over your dreams, Kadaj-san."

Kadaj remained silent, his steely eyes examining Sephiroth over and over again. So he knew about his nightmares. Was he the cause? Kadaj seriously doubted it. Sephiroth began to pace slowly in circles around Kadaj, searching him throughly as well.

"Splendid. You are certainly much taller then I remember. I didn't exactly have time to look you over yesterday."

Kadaj shook his head. "Forgive me, master, but we've never met before."

Sephiroth grinned. "And obviously my new powers had worked just fine. Of course we've met before. But you can't remember it consciously, because I erased it. That, my friend, is why you see what you see in your dreams." He explained simply.

"But...why would you mess with my memories?" Kadaj asked, finding it hard to grasp what Sephiroth was saying. Could what he saw in his dreams had happened before?

Sephiroth stopped and sat on a pew, his face appearing a bit bored. "There was alot of things that happened in Trespiar that you need not remember."

"Like what I already remember isn't enough..."

Kadaj sunk back into the memories of Trespiar. Always called the "City of the Lost". The place where he had escaped to from the ShinRa labs. Toyo was one of the escapees too, as well as Yazoo and Loz. But Toyo was the only one of the group who hadn't been deemed a 'sucess' by Hojo and the group.

Kadaj opened his mouth again. "So, what was so bad that you had to erase my memories? I had to have been through much worse then whatever was engraved in my memories."

"Are you sure of that?"

Kadaj paused, then nodded. "Yes. Very much so."

Sephiroth stood up slowly and brought his gloved hand to Kadaj's forhead. The leather felt cool compared to the stifling air of the Chapel. Kadaj closed his eyes calmly. "Show me, please." He needed to know, if it really was the visions that haunted him at night...

Fate must've been against Kadaj that day, because they were...

* * *

"You're not real. None of you are." A solemn Sephiroth spoke before Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj. He looked at least nine years younger, but the lines of stress on his face were still evident. He had just returned from some 'important' mission from Nibelhiem, where ever that was, and had requested the presence of the young men as soon as he had arrived in Trespiar.

"What!" Kadaj shouted. Only 14, he was the youngest of the group. His blue eyes that usually sparkled with an inner sense of humour were now dim. "I thought we were just brought to Hojo's lab...not..not.." He bit his lower lip.

"Made there?" Sephiroth supplied. "No, you're all creations of a madman." He leaned on the wall by the window, seeming as though he was doing everything he could to not lock eyes with anyone in the group.

"So...we're not human. Then what are we?" Asked Loz.

"Children. Of Jenova." Sephiroth muttered, now standing up and taking a full stance, towering over the other men sitting on the ground.

"Of Jan...Gen..what?" Stuttered Yazoo.

"Jenova, the last of our race. The last of the Ancients!"

Kadaj sat on his thin bed, hours later, musing over what Sephiroth had told them. He was the heir to an anicent race. Jenova. He bit his lip again, an old habit ever since he could remember. It was as annoying as sucking his thumb, and the fact that Loz and Yazoo would get on him for it didn't help at all either.

So he wasn't real. All this time, he thought he had been human. A normal human. But then, he really knew that he had never been normal. No wonder Hojo had called him a sucess. But what about Toyo? If he hadn't been a sucess, was he a child of Jenova? Did he belong in their 'group'? What if Sephiroth didn't see Toyo as one of their brothers?

Sephiroth would surely kill him, along with all the other humans. Kadaj could feel tears in his eyes just thinking of his best childhood friend being murdered at Sephiroth's hands. If Sephiroth-sensi was going to kill him, there would be no escape for Toyo. He stood up resolutly and headed for the door. Kadaj was going to have to warn Toyo.

He snapped open the door, but found Sephiroth standing on the other side. Kadaj shuddered as the eyes looked him over again. He quickly tried to pretend as though he never was crying.

"I was just deciding if it was a good idea to knock on your door and see how you were doing. But obviously, I came at the right time." He stepped in past Kadaj, walking immeaditly to the window and looking outside, as if there was something urgent he needed to see.

"Actually, Sephiroth-sensi, I was just going to see Toyo. I...had needed to talk to him." Kadaj said meekly.

"I see. Spending another night togther?" He asked casually.

Kadaj winced, Sephiroth chuckled.

"You two don't do a very good job of hiding it. I've almost walked in on you two a couple of times." Kadaj sat down again as Sephiroth began to examine the few trinkets set on top of Kadaj's dresser. "So little you have Kadaj."

Kadaj nodded. "Yeah. It's okay though. I'll be able to have more things later. Anyways, wasn't it you who said material possessions are worthless in the end?"

Both were quiet for a few more moments. Sephiroth sat down on Kadaj's bed beside him, looking down at the wood floor.

"What is it, Sephiroth-sensi?"

"What do you see?"

"Huh?"

"What do you see in Toyo? Why is he so special? He's human!"

Kadaj was again silent, but then he found the right words. "I don't have to see anything in him. I just know, whenever I see him, or feel him, or even just thinking about him, that we're supposed to be together."

"That's pretty deep, even for you, Kadaj." Sephiroth replied, looking up and giving a small smile at Kadaj.

Kadaj grinned and laughed, like the sun peeking through the clouds. "After that whole speech of yours earlier, my words must sound like an idiot's ramblings." He looked distantly to the window.

"Never. Don't say that." Sephiroth said, turning to face Kadaj and putting an arm around him. "Your words are special in their own way."

"Thanks." Kadaj gave a small smile again.

"Well, I must be on my way." Sephiroth said shortly, standing up.

"But you only just got back!"

Sephiroth looked at Kadaj seriously, his eyes flashing just a little.

"I know. But this time, I probably am not coming back right away. In fact, don't expect me for along time. But when I do come back, be ready.

Kadaj stood up to let Sephiroth out of the room. As he opened the door, Sephiroth stopped halfway through the doorway. He turned around, and grabbed Kadaj, kissing him gently.

Even as Sephiroth let go and stood back, Kadaj just stood there, shocked.

Sephiroth frowned a bit. "Ah, I am sorry, Kadaj."

"We'll see eachother again, I'm sure of it." He threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

Kadaj scurried over to the window as he watched Sephiroth exit the building from the story below and walk out through the town. There was an unexplainable air to him that caused all the townspeople to stop whatever they were doing as they watched him stride down the street.

Right before Sephiroth passed the last building out of the small town, he turned back and looked straight at Kadaj. Now, something about him looked diffrent. The look in his eyes was as though he were...mad? Had Kadaj's child hood hero really gone insane?

As Kadaj locked eyes with Sephiroth, a tingling sensation began in his head. Then it erupted into a head splitting pain. Kadaj dropped to the floor, hands grabbing his head as he began to scream in pain.

The door burst open, and Yazoo and Loz ran in to comfort their brother.

"Kadaj!" Exclaimed Yazoo, wrapping his arms around Kadaj's trembling figure to calm him. "What is it!"

Kadaj couldn't make out the words inbetween his head throbbing and the thoughts going through his head. "Se..Sephi...argh!" He clutched to Yazoo as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Sephiroth?" Inquired Loz, leaning over the two.

Kadaj nodded, the strength sapping out of him fast. Tears were now streaming down his face, and his vision was blacking out at the corners of his eyes.

The last thing he had caught a glimpse of was his brother's concerned faces, then a flash of Sephiroth's mako eyes.

That's when his entire memory of that day was swiped clean. That's when Kadaj's nightmares began.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ah, Forgive me! It's so confusing, I know. More will be explained next chapter, just hold on! Now, on to do my homework. ((coughs)) I really should get a life. I don't think a career in authoring is going to work for me, I have to find something else to do.


	5. Worthless Sacrifices

Even back in reality, in the present time, Kadaj could feel the pain searing through his head.

Kadaj dropped into the nearest pew, his head hidden in his hands as the pain seceeded.

"Now you remember." Sephiroth said simply.

Kadaj breathed heavily, trying hard not to believe what had come of this.

Sephiroth sat down next to Kadaj. "Your brothers figured out what had happend. At least, the fact I had erased your memory. They decided it was best not to let you know that there was a personal connection between all of us."

Kadaj has always seen Sephiroth like a celebrity or child hood hero. Someone who was to good to be associated with someone like him.

"And you chose to erase my memory." Kadaj muttered.

"Forgive me." Sephiroth asked quietly. He leaned towards Kadaj and pulled him into an embrace, his lips brushing against Kadaj's.

Kadaj pulled out, his face tensed. "Stop it."

"Still courting with Toyo? I should've known it would be almost impossible to seperate you." He mummmered. "But then, soon he'll die too. He is infected, nonetheless."

"Infected!" Exclaimed Kadaj. "Geo Stigma?"

"Yes." Sephiroth replied calmly.

"You did this, didn't you?" Growled Kadaj, standing up, his fists clenched.

"No. The lifestream chooses, not me." Sephiroth cooly stated. He stood up as well, then pulled Kadaj by his shoulders until their faces were very close.

"No! Not Toyo!" Muttered Kadaj, shaking his head back and forth. Anyone but him...

"But soon enough." He whispered in Kadaj's ear. "I will be above even the lifestream." He kissed Kadaj, his cold lips causing shivers to run up Kadaj's back.

He moved his hands up and down Kadaj's back, then to the front, reaching up for the zipper on his uniform.Kadaj quickly brought his hand to bat Sepiroth away, but Sephiroth pushed him against the wall, pinning his arm down.Sephiroth's moves were so smooth and liquid, and before Kadaj even knew what was happening, his uniform was halfway unzipped. Sephiroth pressed his lips to Kadaj's upperchest.

"Stop this!" He shouted through gritten teeth. Sephiroth said nothing as he moved forward again and began to nibble on Kadaj's neck as he pulled down his sleeves.

A gunshot fired off, leaving a bullet hole in the wall right to the left of Sephiroth's head. He turned around, allowing Kadaj to see who had fired it off.

"Get...off...of..him." Toyo ordered, holding out a silver pistol, his face set.

"Toyo? It _has_ been a long time."

"Stay off him, Sephiroth."

Kadaj looked between the two. "Sephiroth will not hesitate to kill you. Leave, Toyo."

Toyo shook his head. "And nor will I hesistate to kill him. Leave Kadaj alone."

Sephiroth grinned coldly. "Such a waste of love." In one smooth move, he whipped Masamune from it's sheath. Just a few seconds later, Toyo was lying on the ground, a huge slash though his gut visible.

Sephiroth smiled sadisticly. "Sorry, Kadaj, but it had to be done."

Kadaj could feel his face grow hot. "Damn you, Sephiroth!"

The man laughed and jumped to the rafters in the ceiling."Until next we meet, Kadaj."

Kadaj first leaned down to Toyo. "You _idiot_! I told you not to-"

"Hush!" Replied Toyo. "I knew what I was doing. Look, when you guys told me to pick up some food, I stayed just out the door. You didn't even noticed me when you walked past. So then again, I got the chance to talk to Yazoo and Loz, and they finally told me all that's going on."

Kadaj sighed. "They told you before they told me..."

"Well, they didn't want to make you feel all guilty in our relationship or anything." He winced slightly, and Kadaj eyed the blood now spilling on the chapel's floor.

"Toyo, we need to get you back home."

"No, you need to find Sephiroth."

"You were an idiot once today, don't do it again!"

"I don't care!"

Kadaj groaned. "Look, if you're dead, there's really no point in my straightning things out with Sephiroth."

Toyo smiled. "Straigtning things out? You can't kill him, can you?"

"No."

Toyo sighed. "I should have known. So how are we going to do this? If he can't die, how are we going to stop him from liking you? It's a lose-lose situaition."

"I know." Kadaj sighed. He picked up Toyo, and began to head for the door. "Where's your motorcycle?" Toyo pointed to a small crevice between the chapel and a junk pile.

Kadaj lifted Toyo onto it, and got on in front of him. Toyo leaned heavily on him, his warm blood running down Kadaj's side and onto the ground.

"Hold on tight" Kadaj muttered as he started up the bike. Toyo nodded half heartedly.

Kadaj just gritted his teeth and looked ahead. He was sure he was not ready for what could come...

* * *

Speeding down the same highway he had been on earlier, Kadaj and the nearly unconscious Toyo were both on the edge. Between Toyo finding Kadaj and Sephiroth like that, and Kadaj just having to deal with the new information bestowed upon him, they were both burnt out.

"Hey, Kadaj!" Kadaj looked over his shoulder just as Yazoo sped up beside him.

"Is everything alright?" Loz pulled up to the right of him as well.

Kadaj shook his head hurridly. "No!" He pulled his motorcycle to a stop, and his brothers followed suit.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" He demanded.

Yazoo's face clouded over, but Loz responded "Tell you what?"

"About Sephiroth!"

Yazoo gave a sad smile. "Because you didn't need to know. Not then. So what's up with Toyo?"

Kadaj was ticked off by Yazoo's casual demeanor. "We had a run in with Sephiroth. He revived my memory, made some moves on me, and Toyo ran in on us, tried to shoot Sephiroth, and ended up like this." He finished on a irratated note, pointing at his friend.

Loz picked up Toyo and stuck him on the back of his bike. "Then he can come home with me."

He pulled off, and Yazoo turned to Kadaj. "Hey, we have to figure out how to do this. Sephiroth cannot be stopped by us alone. But there's always one other group..."

Kadaj lifted his head. "ShinRa? Are you kidding!"

"No, brother." Replied Yazoo. "In fact, I've taken the liberty of setting up a five o' clock appoinment with ShinRa-san."

Kadaj shook his head, grinning. "You really are to much, Yazoo."

"Just get out of here and figure out how the hell we are going to do this."

Kadaj nodded. "Right."

Kadaj climbed on his motorcycle. "I wish you luck, Kadaj." Yazoo muttered. "Youre going to need it."

"Indeed." Kadaj whispered to himself as he tore down the street, leaving Yazoo alone to mull over his own thoughts.

* * *

Translations:

-sensei: teacher.


	6. Giving Yourself Up

* * *

Authors Notes:

Ah! Reviews! ((cheers))

Ive had so much fun writing this story, thanks you guys! I really liked writing last chapter, Sephiroth's persoanlity is so cool! And now I get to write out even more characters, so I'm in a state of bliss now.

Sorry to you guys, but not alot of Yazoo this chapter either!

Here's the next one!

* * *

"Can I see some I.D., please?" A guard curtly asked Kadaj. They were standing at the front entrance to the massive ShinRa headquarters.

"Look, I don't have any I.D. But I need to get through to meet ShinRa-san!" Kadaj shouted.

"Sir, I need to see your I.D.!" The guard ordered. Kadaj shook his head, and casually pushed the guard aside, walking right past him and onto the elevator.

Naturally, the moment the elevator doors opened on the 61st floor, Guards were flooding the room.

"Nice response time." Noted Kadaj as he walked in.

One of the guards brought up his gun to Kadaj's face, and put his finger on the trigger. Kadaj summoned the blue light to his hand and began to fight through the crowd, blindly plowing through the men as gunfire rang in his ears.

"Hey, Guys! Leave him alone!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked up to see who had shouted at them. Standing in the doorway to the next room was a tall man, not much older then Kadaj.

His hair was spiky and bright red, and his eyes were blue. Standing beside him was a muscular man about 6'5. Both were in Blue Suits and had sunglasses, even though the first man wasn't wearing his. They were instead propped up on his head.

"This guy's okay." The red head said again. "Now get outta here." He jerked his thumb towards the door, and the soldiers began to file out until only Kadaj and the blue suited were left.

"Great Entrance! I'd give it three thumbs up. That is, if I had three thumbs. My name's Reno, and my voice deprived friend over here is Rude." The red haired man said. Rude grunted in reply to Reno's joke, but Reno just patted him on the back and laughed.

"Your Turks aren't you?" Kadaj asked testily.

"Now, no need to jump to conclusions...er..."

"Kadaj." He said simply.

"Right. I met your brother, interesting man."

"Indeed."

"Anyways, I was hired to escort you to ShinRa-sama's office, so we could avoid a little showdown like that one. Let's be on our way, I wanna get off work early." Reno walked into the elevator, Rude and Kadaj squeezing in behind him.

"Don't know why the hell you got off on this level." Reno muttered under his breath as he jabbed buttons on the panel.

"Excuse me?" Inquired Kadaj.

"Ah, nothing." Replied Reno.

They were all silent as the elevator moved noisily up the building, then a small ding indicated that they had arrived at the very last floor.

They strode into an elaborate office, with a huge wrap around desk and an enourmous window with a view of Midgar. The sun was already beginning to sink behind the plate, as Kadaj had noted silently.

But ShinRa-san was nowhere to be spotted in the room.

"This way." Reno walked over to another door. "Now, before we go in.."

Rude suddenly began to move his hand up and down Kadaj's body. Having enough already of this, Kadaj jumped back and shouted, "Hey!"

Reno watched him with an amused look on his face. "Sorry, forgot to warn you. Rude here was just checking for weapons." And indeed, when Kadaj looked down, he saw his precious sword in Rude's rough hands.

Kadaj reluctantly let him take it. Reno opened the door. "We'll be waiting for you when your done."

Kadaj slowly stepped into the room, his eyes finding it hard to adjust to the dim light.

The room was small, with a bookcase on one side and a small couch and rug on the other. In the middle, near the shaded window was a cloaked man in a wheelchair.

Not knowing really what to do, Kadaj walked further in and kneeled before the chair, bowing his head and then looking up into the cloak. He was taken just a bit aback by the young face he found under the cloak, he had expected someone with such a high reputation to be older.

A chuckle emitted from him. "Hello, Kadaj. So I finally meet one of you. A child of this 'Jenova'. I suppose you were surprised by my appearance, weren't you?"

Kadaj remained silent as he stood up again. ShinRa-san lifted a hand from his cloak and held it up to the light. Kadaj saw it was almost see through, and the light filtered through it as though it were just glass.

"A funny thing, Geostigma is. Infecting those it sees fit, and killing them slowly. Giving them time to go over what they've done before dying. I guess this is just punishment for me." ShinRa-san mused. Kadaj thought for a second back to Toyo. Would he become almost non exsistant?

"ShinRa-san, we need your help to-"

"Defeat Sephiroth? How could he be a bother to you?" Rufus asked, slipping his hand back under his cloak and facing Kadaj, who had now turned away from him to face the wall.

"In more ways then one." Kadaj muttered, smiling a bit in spite of himself.

"Hm. But you realize this will require something on your part." ShinRa-san stated.

A flicker of rage lit up inside Kadaj. Yazoo hadn't warned him about that. "O-Of course..." Replied Kadaj, just a bit reluctantly.

"As long as ShinRa is assiting you, you're under their orders."

Kadaj said nothing, turning around slightly to face Rufus. This was becoming another lose-lose situation. But he would be the only one involoved in this. His brothers didn't have to sign up with this deal either.

"Alright."

Kadaj could spy Rufus grinning under his cloak. "Very good. We had been meaning to leave Sephiroth be for now until later, but now I guess we can pay him an early visit. And the scitentists of ShinRa, Inc have some interesting new ideas now that Sephiroth's returned. But we'll get to that all in good time. You are dismissed."

Kadaj walked out of the room, right past Reno and Rude, grabbing his sword from Reno's grip. "I can find my own way back, thanks." He growled.

* * *

Back at 'home', Kadaj stomped through the apartment, past Loz sitting on the couch to his bedroom, where Yazoo was leaning in the doorway, watching Toyo. Toyo's chest and abdomen were covered in bandages, and he was now occupying Kadaj's bed.

Yazoo looked up as Kadaj walked by. "Sorry, Brother. There was no where else to put him."

"It's okay." Kadaj sighed.

"He ought to be okay soon, but look at this..." Yazoo strode over and pointed to Toyo's far right arm.

Kadaj couldn't exactly explain it, but one patch of skin looked lighter then the rest.

"No..." Muttered Kadaj. "Dammit!"

"Geostigma..." Yazoo softly whispered.

"It's already spreading!" Kadaj cried.

Yazoo walked out, face clouded."I've got to go. Things to do, people to find.."

Kadaj sat down on the bed, and leaned over Toyo, their faces close. "I love you.." He whispered.Then he shut his eyes, exhausted from the days events.


	7. Severing All Ties

Author's Notes:

V.V Gomen Nasai... I've been a bad authoress. ((is having pepsi cans and rotten tomatoes thrown at her)) I havn't updated in ages! But I saw Advent Children and my insprition was basically lost because my 98 percent of my theories were proved dead wrong. ((cries))

But, I've decided to keep on going with the plot I had planned. So please, everyone, enjoy. This might be a pretty short chapter though. Depends.

One last note, I am planning on writing this fic again from Toyo's point of view, and their will be some extra background on Yazoo that might make a bunch of you fangirls jealous, nyai.

Llama Guru Extraordinare,

Lidya Kurokawa

* * *

Even as Kadaj groggily opened his eyes to face the day, he felt like just breaking down. Like almost every other guy, he wasn't one to just fall to his knees sobbing. But the recent events were enough to pull anyone into that state of mind. Kadaj, though, wasn't allowing himself to shed any tears. He figured, it was going to get worse, and contrary to popular belief, before it gets even worse. He would save those precious tears for what he knew was coming.

Toyo was still silently asleep, Kadaj noted as he zipped up his uniform. His arm was even paler then last night, and the wound was still bleeding through the bandages. Kadaj sighed. That idiot...what had he been thinking? It would have been better to let Sephiroth just take Kadaj for his own then to have Toyo get hurt...

As Kadaj left the room, he made sure to give Toyo a soft kiss to the neck. Toyo, only half conscious, mummered something in reply.

"Hey, Kadaj?" He asked, slowly putting a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah?" Kadaj replied, a bit taken aback by the fact Toyo was awake.

"Don't you dare go off to fight Sephiroth without me." He ordered.

Kadaj smiled. "Toyo-koi, are you mocking me? I can take him."

Toyo couldn't resist laughing, but it was a weak, almost forced laugh. "No, not mocking. More like saving your sorry ass again. Don't make me do it, I don't think there's that much of me to go around."

Kadaj nodded. "I'll try to keep out of trouble. I'm just going to see ShinRa-san again."

"Mhm. Alright." Toyo seemed ready to slip back into unconsciousness. Kadaj slipped on more kiss across his lips then slowly took Toyo's hand off his face and put it back on the bed.

"Such a touching scene of true love..." Yazoo muttered. He had watched the entire thing from the doorway, a reminiscant smile on his face.

"You've never been in love, Yazoo, so you wouldn't know, now would you?" Kadaj asked. Yazoo half heartedly shrugged.

"Come on to the kitchen. Want to talk with you for a few." He said. Kadaj followed him to the table, and they both sat down.

"Look, Kadaj. This is going to sound werid coming from me, but this is all my fault. All of it." Yazoo muttered, looking distantly into his coffee cup. Kadaj just sat there silently, a bit shocked.

"I just thought you should know before you go and start blaming yourself for everything, Kadaj." Yazoo continued. "We don't need you being suicidal or anything."

Kadaj bowed his head. "Even if someone took all the blame, I still don't want to continue this anymore."

Yazoo nodded. "Nor do I. But some things have to be done. We have to finish what we started."

Kadaj hit his hand on the table. "But why? Why bring Sephiroth to godhood if he's just going to defile us more?"

Yazoo raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"

Kadaj flustered. "See..it's..."

"Toyo didn't say anything about what had happened when I was badaging him up, but I didn't feel it was right to ask questions while he was barely holding onto consciousness. Kadaj, what happened?"

"Sephiroth decided to make a move on me. Toyo was offended, tried to take on Sephiroth himself."

Yazoo shook his head. "Aiya. The things people do for love."

"Yeah. And worse..." Kadaj didn't really know how to put it. He tried to take a stab at it a few times, but just ended up stuttering.. "Sephiroth showed me what..I mean, back in Trespiar, before he left...did he really? Was it just an illusion?"

Yazoo paled a bit. "No. It was not, sadly. Kadaj, Sephiroth always had a special liking for you. Even before he went over the edge, he was always a little more attached to you, and vice versa. You thought of him as a hero, in a way."

Kadaj nodded. "I remember that..."

"But then, after he came back from Nibelhiem, me and Loz figured he had snapped. Something had happened there, and it wasn't for the best. After that one day we found you in your room, we smuggled you out of Trespiar to Midgar as fast as we could. Since you had already lost your memories of that night, we decided you didn't need be reminded either." Yazoo finished.

"But I was anyways..." Kadaj whispered. He stood up, throwing the chair back and walking to the door. "I'm leaving. Tell Toyo I went out to deal with ShinRa for awhile. I'm severing my ties with them."

Yazoo raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. If you need us, just give us a call. We'll be on stand by, not far away."

Kadaj nodded and stepped out the door, sighing as the freezing winter air of Midgar hit his face. He wanted to think, This is as low as it gets. But then, he knew it could still get much much lower.

* * *

"Kadaj, are you sure? It would not be among the smartest things to suddenly seperate from us."

ShinRa-san and Kadaj were now standing on the already half demolished roof of the ShinRa Headquarters, both facing eachother and none looking too happy. "Yes. I am sure."

ShinRa-san remained quiet for a second. "You can't just up it and leave like that. We need you with ShinRa Corp. Stay for just a bit longer and we can get rid of Sephiroth as well as Cloud."

Kadaj shook his head. "No. I'm done with this."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a temple twitching on ShinRa-san's face. ShinRa suddenly stood up, and whipped his cloak off. "Fine then. We'll do this the harder way."

ShinRa was in an all black outfit, long sleeves covering his invisible arms. A shotgun hung from one of them. Kadaj cautiously put a hand on his sabo sword. "ShinRa, messing with you is not on my schedule today. I don't have time to play guns and swords with the likes of you."

ShinRa shrugged smugly. "If you have the time to take on a badass like Sephiroth, it'll be a piece of cake to get rid of me. Come on."

There, they had both taunted eachother. Now Kadaj waited calmly to let ShinRa made the first move. And he did.

Kadaj dodged a few bullets, trying to remember what Sephiroth had taught him when he was younger. The irony...

_When fighting against a gun, don't try to out strengthen them You'll just get shot full of holes. Instead, think like a cat. Agile and swift, jump in and out, striking where convinenent._

Even as he was throwing a few stabs into ShinRa, he knew this was a loosing battle, and he didn't have the time for this sort of thing. Only one way to go...escape. He threw a nasty look straght at ShinRa.

"Sorry, my time cannot be wasted on you. Until later, I'm sure, ShinRa-san." He jumped off the building gracefully, and hit the ground and ran without missing a beat.

Then, he fell to his knees suddenly, his head practically tearing open again. People on the streets stared as he screamed, clutching his head and shaking violently.

Then, a cold voice eminated from behind him. "I see our mental connection is still strong. Now Kadaj, won't you give me the pleasure of one more kiss?"

"Damn you Sephiroth, are you kidd-" He was interuppted as Sephiroth yanked him off the ground and into a long kiss.

Kadaj shut his eyes, bearing with it for now. He couldn't complain, not now. Just grin and bear with it...

* * *

Im sorry it was so short! But I have things to do, sadly. Stupid Reality. Stupid Life. Please Review!


	8. A Great Loss

Author's Notes:

Yes, I'm back on track! Here's another chapter, for all my (few) faithful fans.

Ah, and give me just a second to brag here about my friend, Lorwen-san. She's written a _beautiful_ song to go with this fic, titled Falling With You. Her Pennames Lorwen ShinRa, too. Look her up, kudasai, and boost her self confidence!

Lorwen: WTF? Not nice! Don't tell them I made that!

Lidya: Like I said, boost her-

Lorwen: I don't want boosted self confidence! I just don't like people reading my stuff cause...

Lidya: ((laugh)) Like I said, _boost her self confidence._

Lorwen: Shut up... ((grumpy now))

Ah, well, now that the Reluctant Poetress has been handled, let's get on with this.

Oh, wait! To you, MidnightCherryBlossom: Thanks for all the reviews! You're a pretty cool person. Sorry to leave you hanging in the suspense. And Yazoo...lets just say hes my favorite character to write. I browsed through my AC clips and he does look sort of dead...((hugs her Cid plushie)) Creepy...

* * *

As Sephiroth continued to hold him tighter, Kadaj could feel himself slipping away. It was weird, like he wasn't in Midgar anymore. Like it was just him, and Sephiroth, and they were the only ones. He could hear that voice...her voice...Kasa...

_Don't let them fool you, Kadaj. The humans work against you, and they seek to kill you._

Kadaj mentally tried to shake her off. _No! Don't give me those cliched lines, what do you take me for? Sure, the rest of Midgar may be trying to kill me, but not Toyo._

He heard Jenova chuckle slightly. _Toyo? That boy? How can I assure you anymore that he's not truly there for you._

_You havn't even given me any reason to disbelieve him. _

_But I will. Just not now. Now there is much to be done, we can talk again later..._

_Kasa! Don't leave! _

But she was gone...Kadaj opened his eyes as Sephiroth pulled himself away, tongue and all. Kadaj just stood there, staring openly at him. The surrounding crowd that hadn't run at the sound of ShinRa's gunshots were now talking among themselves.

"Who are they?"

"Don't they seem a bit weird to you? I can't shake the creepy feeling they're giving me..."

"Havn't I seen the taller one before though?"

"I havn't, but that shorter one was fighting ShinRa-sama!"

Even a little girl was partaking, though in a more hectic way. "Auntie, they're gross! He's kissing another guy! And they're clothes are scaaary!" She cried. Her aunt tried to jerk her down the street, but the little girl wasn't budging from her spectator spot. Judging by her own bandages, Kadaj assumed she was another victem of Geo Stigma.

Looking back at Sephiroth, Kadaj was surprised to see him looking distantly over Kadaj's shoulder, as though looking into another reality. Then he snapped back, smiling at Kadaj. "Ah, Gomen Nasai, brother. I have to run, and take care of a certain hero. Take the children please, you'll know where to go."

He then slipped past Kadaj, making sure to place a gentle whisper in his ear. "Then, we'll have our reunion..." He dissapered into thin air.

The little girl was shouting again. "Ewwww! Did he just call him his brother? And they were snogging? Ewwww!"

Kadaj didn't know what possessed him right then. Maybe in the last five minutes, or the past few days, his mind had been teetering on insanity. But now...well, now, he was about to tip over. He ran over, picking up the girl in his arms and sprinting down the street as fast as he could to his motorcycle.

People were dashing behind him, trying to get their girl back, but he wasn't stopping. Not now he was on a roll. Finally he stumbled into the parking garage, sidestepping the entire crowd so they ran past him.

The girl was now crying her heart out as Kadaj set her on the motorbike. She cried even louder as he got on as well.

"Dont-Dont-Don't take me awaaaaay! Please, Mr. Weird Person, I wanna go back to my auntie! I dont wanna be kidnapped today!"

Kadaj rolled his eyes, something out of character he didn't do often. He snapped around. "Will you just _stop_ bawling like that?"

The girl pouted. "I'm _not_ bawling. I'm whining, auntie calls it."

"Well then, _stop whining_." Kadaj growled. "What's your name?" He asked, hoping to take the subject off the fact she was being kidnapped.

"Elle. What's _yours_?"

"Kadaj."

"Thats a funny name!"

"As long as you stop calling me Mr. Weird." He mummered. Oh, and before he forgot... He opened up his cell.

"Yazoo? Sephiroth...he's given out the orders. We're taking the children...Where? Look, he said I'd know soon. I think its far from here though, didn't you say you knew someone with an airship?...Good. Let's just get the infected children on there and get the hell out of the rotten city." Shaking his head, he put the phone back into his pocket and revved up the cycle.

"An airship?" Elle asked.

"Yes. An airship. You and all your other sick friends get to go on it too. We're taking you to...a reunion, par say."

Elle's eyes widened. "A reunion? Like that big man was talking about?"

Kadaj looked down on her. "Yes."

"Oh. Why were you kissing your brother?"

_Ah, the innocence of children..._Thought Kadaj. "Erm...look, no time for that now. I have things to get done-" A gunshot rang through the garage as a bullet embedded itself in Kadaj's right arm, missing Elle by inches.

"A Child of Jenova and now a pedofile?" A voice snidly commented. That damned ShinRa...

"Not a pedofile!" Growled Kadaj, as Elle gave a "What's a Pedofile?"

ShinRa-san was now laughing. "Come on now, Kadaj. You're such an idiot to stay in Midgar like this. I would've ducked out of this rat hole by now if I were you..."

Kadaj stood up, pulling out his faithful sabo. "That's what I was working on, you Son of a Bitch!" Usually Kadaj wouldn't result to such harsh language, but this was a coarse situation.

He sprinted to Rufus, and laid down a slash on the president before he was even able to react. Then ShinRa began to block his blows using the shot gun. Another bullet barely missed Kadaj's head, hitting the wall behind him. This time, the shot came from some man of the Turks that Kadaj did not recognize. But obviously ShinRa did.

"Bloody good time to get here, Tseng. I pay you guys too much, and give you too much credit."

The dark haired man nodded and smiled dismissivly. Kadaj noted Elle in his arms. "Upgrade the employee lounge and we'd be the happiest fools on earth, sir."

Kadaj took advantage of the moment to take another swing at ShinRa. "Give me back the kid!" More gunfire spurred, erupting a fight that Kadaj was again slowly realizing he wasn't going to win.

A cry of pain came from Tseng, and Kadaj saw another figure standing in the doorway. Tseng dropped to the ground, blood pouring from the gun wound now in his head.

"Kadaj, I told you to keep out of trouble, and I freaking meant it. Here I am saving your sorry ass again..."

Kadaj laughed out loud. Toyo knew just when to step in. "Come on! I though the trouble was only limited to Sephiroth. You said nothing about ShinRa!"

"But you knew I implied it."

Rufus was now pissed, obviusly at the loss of one of his comrades. He began to fight harder then ever, now having to deal with them both.

"Why don't you take Elle and run?" Toyo asked, aiming another shot at ShinRa's head. Kadaj considered it, then nodded.

"Sure." He ducked under ShinRa's shotgun and ran back to Elle' who was looking horrified and covered in Tseng's blood. Kadaj picked her up, but then dropped her as he heard Toyo hit the ground with a thud, Rufus smirking and holding a gun over Toyo's body. He took aim again...

"No!" Kadaj shouted, tripping over Tseng and dropping the sabo as he scurried over to Rufus. He tackled the president, and began to wrestle him as he attempted to pull the shotgun from ShinRa's grasp. Finally he had him pinned down, both breathing hard from their ordeals.

"What the hell you fighting me for?" Rufus shouted. "We can help eachother!"

"I don't want to hurt Sephiroth anymore! I just want to get this over with!" Kadaj cried. What was he saying? Of course he wanted to kill Sephiroth! Kadaj looked like something else now, his eyes flaring bright green and his face set in rage.

"Kada-" Rufus was silenced. Kadaj's fingers had found the trigger of the shotgun, and ShinRa was now lying, eyes wide open as blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Kadaj stood up, throwing the gun aside. He could hear Elle's sobs from behind him now as he bent over Toyo.

"Toyo?" He asked quitely.

Toyo opened one eye, then slowly the other. "Morning, Kadaj-koi."

"How many times did he shoot you?" Kadaj asked, ripping over Toyo's shirt to find out for himself. He counted...four times. Four. _Four._

"I'm beat up pretty bad, huh?" Toyo mused. Kadaj nodded, smiling sadisticly.

Toyo sat up slowly, wincing. "Well, since I don't have too much time, just let me..." He leaned slowly on Kadaj's shoulder. "Just Lemme spend what I can with you."

Oddly enough, Kadaj was still able to harbour his tears. He began to run his fingers through Toyo's short hair, and kissing the top of his head.

He didn't know how many minutes passed, him listening to Toyo's heavy breathing and the continued sobs of Elle who was sitting by his motorcycle.

Toyo drew back for a second, his face cloudy. "Kadaj?"

"Yes?"

"You know, I'm not saying goodbye. You know how crappy I am at them anyways. But I will be seeing you later. The lifestream won't fail to bring us together...will it?" Toyo asked.

Kadaj smiled. "Since when did you worry about the future?" He gave Toyo a soft kiss. "But then, I know it would. What could possibly keep us apart?"

"This...Death." Toyo muttered. He shut his eyes, collapsing into Kadaj's arms. Kadaj laid him on the ground, biting his lower lip, something he hadn't done in years. He traced his fingers over the wounds in Toyo's chest, then stopping on the last one.

"Four. One for each Child of Jenova." He then moved to the one closet to Toyo's heart. "He did it again. The idiot had to go and be a self sacrifice..." One tear, just one, slipped past Kadaj's emotional barriers.

"Desu Matta, Toyo-koi." He whispered. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

We're getting closer and closer to the finale! As always, Review and Check out Lory-sans poem. MidnightCherry, You're excused, I know you've already reviewed it. ((smile)) Have a great week, everyone.


	9. Mother's Promise

Authors Notes:

Ah, another fucking cold morning, another day when my fingers are freezing this while I'm tryping. ((shivers))

Eh, sorry about last chapter. Toyo had to go sometime. Then seemed right.

Replies to Reviews (I know I've been lazy...)

* * *

midnightcherryblossom:

((claps)) Huzzah! Lots and Loads of reviews! And I have good news...more Elle in next chapters! I named her after my friend's friend Elanor, who we just nickname Ele. If I were Kadaj, right now I too would be like "WTF? Everyone wants to freaking sleep with me! Am I that cool or do I just have a nice ass?" Then I might just go and pick one of the guys (probably Sephiroth, knowing me..) to run away with to Wutai. But then, that wouldn't make for too much of a fanficition, now would it?

Ereona-sama:

Heh. that Elle girl was named after you, ya know. "I don't know what you mean about 'making the fangirls jealous,' though. I know Yazoo-kun still loves me! XD" Ah, so little you know you poor delusional fangirl. You're gonna love that fic anyways. ((evil laughs))

Sora Kainmori:

Have given up on the Japanese, mostly. In case you couldn't tell. Thanks for the reviews.

SolitaireAikanaro:

Same thing as Sora Kainmori.

Sesshomaru-bishounen:

Sephiroths a puzzling guy anyways. Just hes even more puzzling here. 0-0

Daenis TooShy:

Heh. My friend Lorwen's hectic about me killing off Rufus. She said I had to have him dying in honor, and one of the Turks should go down to even the score. So nice. Well, I picked Tseng. He's cool, but I wanted him to die too. Im so nice... But No one said Rufus was dead... Well, I dont know, I just left it hanging for speculation.

Lorwen ShinRa:

Heya. Glad you finally reviewed, took you long enoough. Dont worry, I know you liked my fic anyways. If its the yaoi you don't like, I have a few non yaoi fanfics I wanna put up soon. But first, that Toyo story then my Sephiroth/Yazoo story, nya.

* * *

Well, thats all. I'll see you guys later, okay? Heres your chapter. I want to make a final dedication (I know, I'm weird) This ones to Kyoshi-san, my older bro. He looks scarily like Kadaj...((Has now decided after writiing to go poke brother and ask him how many people wanna sleep with him... I know Lorwen's one of them...)) XD

Lorwen: 0-0;;; Uh...

Lidya: ((evil laugh)) I know you all too well, Lory.

* * *

Kadaj kicked Tseng over so he could retreive his sabo out from under the man. He then sheathed the sword, standing up and looking over the scene. He felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Hey, Daj person!" Elle cried. Kadaj tried to pretend she wasn't there. He didn't need an extra idiot to watch now. The girl pulled harder. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Listen! Listen!"

"What!" Kadaj shouted.

Elle cowered for a sec, but regained her composure. "You don't have to be such a jerk, you know. Anyways, I was going to ask you if you wanted your cell because earlier it kept ringing but I was afraid it would make you mess up while fighting so I shoved it in my coat.." She was now holding out the phone for Kadaj.

Brushing aside the fact that the little girl had even been somewhat rooting for him, Kadaj checked the missed calls. Yazoo, Yazoo, Yazoo, Loz, Yazoo.

"Damn." He dialed Yazoo, deciding to call him first.

"Kadaj?" Yazoo asked. He didn't even give Kadaj time to answer. "Look, I don't know what you did the piss ShinRa off so much, but we have almost all of Turks on our tails."

"Ah, that. Well, there's one less to bother you, I killed one called Tseng. And ShinRa's been done in too."

Yazoo chuckled on the other line. "You outdid youself this time, little brother."

Kadaj sighed. "Look, Yazoo, we're already short one party member, so we're going to have to make this quick, probably by-"

Yazoo cut him off. "Nani? What do you mean short a party member! It's not Loz, he's right here..."

Kadaj remained silent as Yazoo put the pieces together.

"You sound pretty well put together emotinally considering he's gone." Yazoo replied quietly.

"No time to worry over past things, Yazoo. Send Loz to Aerth's church, there are a few infected orphans there. Can you grab a few more from the Seventh Heaven Bar? Then I have Elle. We don't need many children, fifteen tops, alright? Just enough." Kadaj commanded, the words almost flowing from some unkown source in his mind. Yazoo said nothing, just hanging up. Kadaj took that as an "Alright."

"Where are you taking us?" Elle asked.

Kadaj stood there for a second. "I...I don't know."

Elle giggled. "That's kind of sad. Going to a reunion and not even knowing where it is." She jumped back on the motorcycle, her curly long black hair bouncing. "Come on, Mr. Daj. I have a feeling you really need this done, huh?"

Kadaj didn't answer. The girl nodded. "I thought so. I...I know what its like to lose someone too. I saw that brown haired mans arm, it's just like mine. If I can help everyone get better, if that's what your doing, I'll come with you."

Kadaj paused. What should he tell her? That he was using her to bring that other 'creepy man' to godhood, wiping out her race? "Alright. Thank You." He replied, getting on in front of her. He wasn't really lying, but at this point, he wouldn't have cared about out right lying to Elle anyways.

As he drove down the street, Elle's arms wrapped tightly around his waist (A/N Oh, I'm jealous...XD), everything as far as Kadaj could see can only be described with one word: Chaos. Shadow Creepers, monster from the mountains, were running loose among the people, not hesistating to kill any of them for any reason. The creepers though seemed to take no noitce of Kadaj and his hostage as they sped down the street.

"Don't hurt the people!" Elle cried as they sharply turned to avoid hitting yet another person running in the street.

"I'm more worried about my bike getting messed up.." Kadaj muttered under his breath. Lucky for him Elle hadn't heard him say that. But he wouldn't have cared anyways, his mind set on what to do next.get the children to Sephiroth.

* * *

Kadaj didn't know how he did it. Somehow, he had made it here. Somehow, luck had been on his side. They had found the airship and loaded up the children. The trip to meeting place had been horrible. The airship was too small, and all the children were cramped together, some crying and others just dead silent, which creeped Kadaj out more then annoyed him.

In fact, Kadaj didn't even know how they had gotten to the Capital of the Ancients in the first place. When they had started out, he had no idea where they were supposed to go, but then he began to point them in diffrent directions, whichever called to him the most, and somehow now they were here, standing in front of the lake. Kadaj looked over the serene waters, and the calm waters softly whispered to him. It was a peculier feeling, the feelings washing over him now. A mixtue of obedience and defiance.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Loz asked. Kadaj turned on him.

"You doubt me?"

"No. I don't doubt you. I doubt your navigational skills."

Yazoo, on the other hand, remained oddly and uncharacrstically quiet, his eyes continuing to search Kadaj. "What?" Kadaj demnaded irritably. Loz walked down to the lake, and watched the children as they began to swim and play in the water, happy to be out of the cramped airship.

"Come on, stop acting like such a rock, little brother."

"What are you talking about?"

Yazoo crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree, his face turned up to the grey sky. "Toyo died thanks to Sephiroth. You can try to decipher it diffrently, but its not gonna change it."

"Yes."

"And yet you still serve him."

"Yes."

"You're punishing yourself for bringing Sephiroth back by throwing yourself into this, aren't you?" Yazoo sighed.

Kadaj nodded offhandedly. "Look what I've brought upon myself, upon you two, upon Toyo, upon everyone. I brought Sephiroth back into this world. I messed with the lifestream."

"You didn't do it, moron, I did."

Kadaj blinked at his brother. "What!

"I did the main part of tinkering with the lifestream. I was making it easier for you, I had wanted to help you, Kadaj. Yet I screwed your life up even more."

Kadaj smiled sadly. "Isn't it funny how this turned out? Mother whispering in our ear, promising us true happiness in the promised land, yet here we are, sacrificing everything we love to assist them in screwing our lives even more."

Yazoo walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're growing up almost too fast."

Kadaj gave a quiet laugh. "And I wasn't grown up before?"

Yazoo seriously eyed him. "Yes. Yes you were."

Kadaj now had nothing to say. He looked at Loz, who was actually enjoying being with the children. He knew, too though, what they needed the children for. What they were going to do to the children. It was unjust, but Kadaj had a lack of justifying characteristic lately. He had a lack of alot of things lately. He closed his eyes and stepped back from his older brother, Yazoo's hand sliding off his shoulder.

"I'm going to go think. Please excuse me." Kadaj said. Yazoo nodded.

"Of course. Take care. I'll be helping Loz, we need to find out how we're feeding these kids." Yazoo stepped over to the lake. Kadaj shook his head, and turned around, bumping into someone. He looked up, then did a double take.

"Evening, brother." Sephiroth's fluid voice greeted. He walked past Kadaj, giving a small bow of the head towards Yazoo and Loz, who's solemn faces showed no change.

Sephiroth looked over the children, his green eyes sparkling with a distant, somewhat insane excitment. "Reunion is almost come. We wait for Cloud now." He slowly stepped into the water, his hand trailing across the crystal clear liquid and causing ripples to disrupt the surface that had been silent. The children stared at the new man, intimidated by his very presence.

Elle, though, seemed to be one who was not intimidated easliy. "You! You're the guy who was mean and snogged Mr. Daj!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sephiroth. The man gave a small smirk, and bent until he was face to face with Elle.

"I wouldn't think of it as being mean, Elle. I would think of it more as a favor, or a gift bestowed upon your caretaker." He told her.

"How'd you know my name?" She asked, but Sephiroth put a hand over her mouth. "No time for questions now. Loz, Yazoo, please take them back to the airship. They needn't be fed now."

Loz and Yazoo began to gather the frightened children, and Kadaj moved towards them, but Sephiroth put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay with me, Kadaj." He ordered.

As the last children filed into the ship, Sephiroth let Kadaj go and stepped back into the water. Once the water was a little more then waist deep, he motioned to Kadaj. "Come, brother."

Kadaj, as unwilling as he was, waded into the water, the icy feel of the liquid cooling his skin that had grown hot from the nervousness building up inside of him. Something about being around Sephiroth could cause anyone to feel nervous...

Kadaj now stood in front of Sephiroth, both looking into eachother's eye, both silent. Then Sephiroth took and wrapped his arms around Kadaj's waist, pulling him into a warm embrace. Kadaj was surprised by the lack or forcefulness that Sephiroth had possesed earlier. Sephiroth took one hand and traced it along Kadaj's face, taking in every feature of Kadaj's face.

"Kadaj, I love you." He whispered.

Kadaj said nothing, his eyes falling and looking at their relflection in the water. His heart then panged with a sudden sadness, he suddenly missed Toyo with everything in him. He longed to hear his cheerful voice, see his sharp eyes again and feel his hands on Kadaj's body again. Tears began to cascade down Kadaj's face, no barrier holding them back. His voice came in choked sobs.

"Its-Its-all your fault!" He cried. "You did this! You-You-killed Toyo! You ruined everything!"

Sephiroth looked only a little surprised. His face then relaxed, and to Kadaj's shock a black wing extended from Sephiroth's back, then slowly wrapped around the two as Sephiroth pulled Kadaj into an even tighter hug, whispering seductivly into his ear. "It's okay. Soon we won't need to worry about anything from the past, we can forget all of those memories. We have Mother, and our future in the new land. This old planet will be washed away, and our hopes will be anewed." Even the wing extended out again, giving the two room to breath just a little.

Kadaj allowed Sephiroth to bring his lips to the young man's own lips, even allowing Sephiroth's tongue to flow in. Sephiroth's hands then left his face, quickly unzipping Kadaj's outfit and allowing most of it to slip off into the water. Kadaj felt himself harden as Sephiroth began to slowly trace his fingers up and down Kadaj's length, he gritted his teeth and tried not to let out any sign he was gaining pleasure from this. Even if he was. His mind shouted no, but his body was egging him on to let Sephiroth continue.

But what was left for him now? Toyo was gone. There was no one to hold onto him now, to promise him anything. Except for Sephiroth. Kadaj's tears were still flowing, even as Sephiroth began to kiss his chest softly and thrusting his fingers into Kadaj's opening so hard Kadaj let out a loud gasp. Sephiroth smiled at him.

"Should I go slower for you?"

When Kadaj didn't answer, Sephiroth smirked and began to strip away his own clothes, then pushing Kadaj down into the water, and quickly thrusting his entire length into Kadaj's body, then began to pull back and forth. Kadaj tried to push the man off of him, but Sephiroth only began to thrust harder. Soon they had moved close enough to shore that Kadaj was now on his back against the sand of the lake, his face barely above the water. Sephiroth pulled himself slowly out of Kadaj, then kissed him softly.

"It wasn't horrible, now, was it?" He asked. Kadaj thought on it, and realized it hadn't been. He laid there, Sephiroth's warm body pressing against his, Sephiroth's lips to his neck, Sephiroth's heart trying to catch his. Oddly, he didn't feel like this was wrong. In fact, it felt...right? He couldn't even believe he was thinking this...

Sephiroth then pulled himself from Kadaj sharply, his face alert. Kadaj turned his head too. Standing on the edge of the lake, face clouded in confusion, stood Cloud.

_And now I stand before them, Mother, the children without hope... _

_We're going to do this for you,_

_They don't know what's going on, how to save themselves, _

_But we'll tell them what to do.

* * *

_

Heh. Oh boy. Well, not much to say. Review, if possible. Ah, yes. The lyrics at the bottom by my friend Lorwen. She'll kill me for posting them, but whatever.

It took me one week to write this. Gah! Shame on me...


	10. A First for Everything

* * *

Author's Notes:

Back from the vast depths of writer's block. I hope. I take no liability if this chapter is ulitmately lame. ((bows)) I am sorry. I blame my lack of creativity and recent events that have sort of discouraged me and my fanfiction. Hopefully I can complete this story, it only has one or two chapters left...

* * *

"Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted, pulling out his sword and pulling his own body into a fighting stance.

Sephiroth just calmly stood up, his clothes coming straight to his hands. He slipped them back on, connecting the clasps over his chest. "Jealous, are we?"

"Not in a million years." Cloud muttered.

"Of course, of course..." Sephiroth brushed aside Cloud's insult. Kadaj, who did not have the power to summon his clothes to his hands, instead had to swim out to where him and Sephiroth had been standing earlier, and grab his clothes from the bottom of the lake.

"Who is he? What is he?" Cloud asked, pointing towards Kadaj. Kadaj was now just pulling his own clothes on, and Sephiroth waited for the young silver haired man to pull up the zipper on his outfit before continuing.

"This, Cloud, is Kadaj. He is quite like you and Zack...except, he was much, much more successful, as you can see now." Sephiroth simply stated.

"And what...do you want?" Cloud asked, looking straight at Kadaj.

Kadaj paused, unsure. He knew what he wanted. "To-"

_Now, now. What did I tell you about that traitorous human?_

_Kaa-san? _Kadaj replied mentally.

_Yes, my dear child. You know Toyo is not what you truely want..._

Kadaj shook his head, and then stared straight back at Cloud. "I want...to use this Planet as a ship to sail the darkness of space...to find the promised land...to be with Kaa-san and the spirits of the deceased with Geo-Stigma."

Kadaj, once again, was unsure of how these words spilled from his mouth. Was this really what he wanted? But the last part was true...He wanted to be with Toyo...

Cloud's figure tightened. "You're just the same as Sephiroth. You are nothing more then a puppet, Kadaj!"

Kadaj's face contured a bit in terror. A puppet? Did Cloud mean to say that everything had been lies? He looked to Sephiroth. "Is it true? Kaa-san...will she ever love me as much as you!" Kadaj shouted.

Sephiroth smirked. "No need to grow so angry, Kadaj. Mother loves us all equally. Respect her and her wishes, and you will experiance her full love, as I once have."

Kadaj drew back a bit, but he still seemed scared. "I cannot let you take these children!" Cloud demanded. "Give them back, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Reunion must be complete. You can have your precious children then..." He added with a truly evil smile. Sephiroth and Cloud continued to just silently glare at eachother. "Why must you be so unppreciative Cloud? I gave you your first time. Now, share me with Kadaj, will you?"

Cloud winced. "You never really cared for me, I was just a replacment for your Kadaj, wasn't I?"

Sephiroth grinned. "Yes. Kadaj has always been my number one. Sorry, Cloud, but not all feelings are returned."

Cloud opened his mouth to say something in return, but Kadaj spoke first. "Just as I do not return my feelings for you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth's smile faded, and his eyes flashed. But then his face seemed to calm. "You can't be too sure of that, can you?"

Kadaj's turn to wince. He had taken some weird amount of enjoyment in what Sephiroth had done to him. The thought scared him, and he already was scared enough.

Toyo kept appearing in his mind, but then Sephiroth was still haunting the edges of his conscience. So Sephiroth had been the first to have Cloud...Kadaj silently remember his first time...

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Toyo asked. Kadaj stood in front of him, his silver hair striped by the light peeking through the blinds pulled over the window.

"Yeah." Kadaj muttered, his eyes lowered.

Toyo smiled, putting his hand under Kadaj's chin, and bringing his partner's face up so their eyes met. "You don't have to."

"But I want to! I love you, Toyo!"

Toyo's face softned considerably."You act as though I do not know it." Slowly he stepped forward. Kadaj seemed so small when put next to the tall, lanky Toyo, but it never bothered the two.

Toyo gently undid Kadaj's shirt, slipping it off and sliding his hands underneath the fabric. Kadaj shivered a bit at his touch, but steeled himself quickly. Toyo's grip tightened around Kadaj's waist, pulling the young man forward and into a deep kiss, slowly easing his tongue into Kadaj's mouth.

Kadaj squirmed a bit, and Toyo quickly let go of him. "Kadaj, if this is getting uncomfterble, we can stop. Once we start its going to be very hard to stop ourselves..."

Kadaj shook his head. "No! I want to...please..."

"Alright..." Toyo whispered, cradling Kadaj's cheek. It was then Kadaj realized that while they had been talking, Toyo had been playing with Kadaj's belt, and had now unbuckled it, taking off the pants and revealing even more of Kadaj's pale, soft skin.

Grabbing Kadaj's waist again, Toyo pushed Kadaj down on the edge of the bed, his fingernails digging into Kadaj's flesh. "Toyo..." Kadaj growled through gritted teeth.

"We're not stopping now, Kadaj." Toyo muttered. Kadaj nodded meekly in response as Toyo slowly slipped to his knees on the ground, Kadaj still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, now spread your legs apart for me, please." Toyo instructed, slowly stripping away his own clothes. Kadaj obeyed unsurly, his blue green eyes a bit wide.

Toyo lifted his hand to Kadaj, slowly tracing the area around his opening. "You're so tight...we'll have to fix that.."

He leaned forward and slipped his tongue into Kadaj's shaft, pulling it in and out as Kadaj squirmed. "Toyo, don't do that! It's weird!"

Toyo looked up, grey eyes sprakling mischeivously. "Do you want it to hurt later, Kadaj? Besides, you must admit, it feels good."

"Y-y-yeah.." Kadaj stuttered, his breath starting to become heavy and labored as Toyo slipped a long finger into his shaft, then two, pulling Kadaj apart little by little.

Kadaj resoulutly shut his eyes and bit his lower lip, catching Toyo's attention. Toyo moved back up Kadaj's body, and snuck a kiss on the boy's neck. "You're all to cute when you bite your lip like that."

"You're all to much a flirt, Toyo." Kadaj muttered back, the top of Toyo's hair brushing against his face and tickling his nose.

Toyo shrugged, smirking. "I guess I can stop teasing you then and cut to the chase..." Still leaving Kadaj on the edge of the bed, Toyo stood up, placing his hands on the sides of Kadaj's waist again and bending over his partner.

"Ready? This might hurt, Kadaj..."

Even though his face was pale and his eyes wide, Kadaj nodded. Quickly, Toyo threw himself into the silver haired man, causing Kadaj to scream out in pain, and a bit of pleasure. He felt as though he was being stretched to his limit, and his breath was coming in sharp gasps, his back arched gracefully.

"Okay, I'm going to move now." Toyo whispered in a strained voice. Kadaj's eyes widened even more.

"No, Toyo! Please, don't it already hurts enough!...nnnnhh!" The young man bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, the red liquid pouring down his chin silently, as Toyo pushed into his more.

Then another scream, as Toyo began to move back and forth, slow at first, but then going a bit fast and faster. But they both felt their release coming, and knew they didn't have long left.

It did come, soon enough. Toyo roughly pulled away from Kadaj's body, the liquid spilling out over them, the bed, and the floor. Toyo, now exhausted, crawled up into the bed and under the sheets, Kadaj slowly following.

The silver haired man's hair was limp with sweat, and his breathing was still a bit ragged. But he wore a faint smile as he rested his head in Toyo's chest, curling up in his arms and protecting grasp. Toyo had a distant, but loving smile on his face.

Toyo's face tensed a bit though. "I'm sorry..." He whispered as he ran his fingers through Kadaj's hair. It looked like liquid silver in the light filtering into Toyo's room. "I was too hard wasn't I? It was your first time, after all. I'm so sorry..."

Kadaj allowed a stronger, more assured smile. "Don't even begin to think that, Toyo. There was pain, but I enjoyed it too." Toyo's face relaxed with relief.

"Good. Very good. We can sleep now..."

But Kadaj's soft snore told Toyo that his younger partner was asleep already, no doubt exhausted from what had just occured. A loud knock sounded on the door, yanking Toyo's thoughts from Kadaj.

"Is everything alright, Kadaj? I could hear you screaming all the way in my room. It's Yazoo..."

Toyo's head jerked up as the door opened and Yazoo walked in, he voice wafting through the room as well. "Little brother, you don't have to hide it, the fact you're having nightmares every night now- oh, my..." He interuppted himself as he caught sight of Kadaj and Toyo cradled together, both covered in sweat and who knows what else.

Hoping to take a casual approach, Toyo winked. "Guess you found out our little secret."

"That I did..." Yazoo mummered, smiling slightly. "I should've known. How long has this...been happening?"

Toyo nodded half heartedly. "Just tonight, so far."

"Well, at least it was you."

Toyo cocked his head slightly to the side. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Oho." Toyo said. "Is this your way of saying "I deem you worthy of my younger brother."?"

"Just maybe." Yazo replied with a sly smile. Well, enjoy yourselves..." Yazoo walked out the door, waving his hand distantly. "Sleep well."

Toyo let out a sigh of relief, glad that Yazoo had not been mad or annoyed, at least not that Kadaj's brother had shown. And now, softly burying his face into the top of Kadaj's head, Toyo let his eyes close and his worries drift away temporarly.

* * *

Ah, another explict chapter... XD

In case you havn't noticed, I've gone back and edited most of the currently posted chapters, just because I felt I could've done better. I hope you guys don't mind!


	11. Marrige of Promises

Kadaj couldn't even hear Sephiroth taunt Cloud saucily, then Cloud throw himself at Sephiroth, sword missing the man's body by mere inches. Kadaj couldn't even feel the water still pooled around him. He didn't know what he was doing as he walked forward, away from the ensuing fight.

It was such an...unusual feeling. The pain in his heart. A pain in his heart. Kadaj continued to walk, seeming to be stuck in this trance. Who was he to listen to? Himself? Or that voice who spoke to him in his nightmares...He didn't understand, he couldn't understand.

The silver haired boy broke into a run, his legs carrying him towards the airship, towards his brothers. They had always cared for him, they could help him now...gunshots rang in his ears.

"Yazoo!" He cried out to his protector, but no one replied. He stopped for a moment to lean on one of the trees, breathing hard and his heart pounding in his chest.

"Where's Mr. Zoo?" Kadaj turned around, and behind him he found all of the children, headed by Elle. "Daj, where's Yazoo?"

Kadaj shook his head weakly. "I don't know..."

"He's okay, right?" One of the other little girls asked, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." Kadaj muttered, lowering his eyes. He felt a little hand grasp his, and found Elle looking up at him, her big green eyes whispered of kindness.

"It's gonna be okay, Kadaj." She assured, for once using his full name. Kadaj tried to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"But Yazoo-"

"I'm here, brother." Yazoo's deep voice said from behind the children. He looked worn and bloody, but was standing in front of them nonetheless. He walked to Kadaj, lowering his voice so only his brother could hear. "But Loz will not be. And I'm going too soon."

Kadaj stepped back from his brother, eyes wide. "No..not you too..."

Yazoo smiled sadly. "Yes. Me too. I just have this feeling...I know I'm not going to last long."

"Please, don't! Stay!" Kadaj cried, jumping forward and uncharacteristically wrapping his brother into a hug. "I don't want to do this! I'm just a kid!"

Yazoo looked at Kadaj's head buried in his shoulder, still smiling faintly. "It cannot be helped. Fate is against us, and always will be, won't it?"

"But what can I do? What do I do!" Kadaj shouted.

"I don't know." Yazoo said. "I'll watch the children for now. You have other things to do, right?

Kadaj pulled his head from Yazoo's shoulder, looking into his brother's serene eyes before nodding meekly. "I promise."

"Promise what?" Yazoo asked.

"I promise to redeem all of us...somehow..."

Yazoo chuckled. "That's going to take a lot to accomplish. We're quite the sinners." Then he seemed to fall into a trance. "I never got to take responsibility, myself."

"What?" Kadaj asked.

"I promised too..."

"What are you talking about, Yazoo?"

"Argh...nevermind. Just go kick some ass for me, brother. And you might want to let go of your girlfriend before you take off." Kadaj looked down and noticed Elle was still holding his hand tightly in hers. He bent down until he was eye level with her.

"I've got to go...can you please release my hand?"

Elle shook her head, clutching tighter to Kadaj's hand. "Uh-uh. Don't go. I won't ever see you again."

Kadaj sighed. She was probably right. But he forced a smile, for Elle's sake. "How do you know?"

Elle grinned too. "Fine. If you come back, you have to promise me one thing."

"Hm?"

"When I get older, will you marry me?"

Kadaj was taken aback by the request, and even Yazoo couldn't resist a few chuckles. Kadaj's smile grew a bit stronger, and didn't seem so forced anymore. "Sure. I promise."

Elle let go, pumping her fist in the air. "Yay! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around Kadaj's waist, then quickly let go. "You can leave now." She said with an air of authority to her voice, as though she had been the only thing that could keep Kadaj from leaving.

Kadaj glanced at Yazoo, who nodded as a sign that it was time to get going. Then the jade eyed boy stood up and walked off slowly, continuing to smile despite what lie ahead.

* * *

"Sephiroth, come out!" Kadaj shouted, standing at the lake's edge. No reply met his ears, but still Kadaj wasn't ready to give up his fight against his nightmarish sibling. "I accept what you've done to me and what you feel for me, but I can't accept the things you have done to those around me!"

"So finally the boy grows a conscience...a little late now, don't you think?" Sephiroth's voice taunted. Kadaj couldn't see him, but he knew he was near. Actually, What you thinking doesn't matter right now."

"Then what does?"

"Our future. We'll find a new planet eventually, and imagine the sparkling future we will share on those grounds!" Sephiroth said.

Kadaj shook his head. "Sephiroth, you don't understand. I don't like you. And in the case that you haven't realized it yet, but none of us do."

"Mother does. And she shall be the one to decide everything in the end!" Sephiroth shouted, a joyous tone to his voice. Kadaj felt sick to his stomach at how Sephiroth was acting. He was ready to follow Jenova into death even, but Kadaj knew Jenova wasn't what she appeared.

"Sephiroth, she lies! Everything mother says is lies! I bet she isn't even our mother!" Kadaj cried, trying to bring Sephiroth back to earth.

"No, Kadaj. It's everyone else that lies, everyone else that is corrupted. You as well, my little brother."

"Will you forever be in the dark, Sephiroth? You're going to find out the truth someday, and it's going to hurt you. Please, just lis-" Kadaj's pleading voice was cut short with an agonized shout, a burning pain erupting in his midsection. He looked down, and saw the tip of Cloud's sword jutting out from his stomach. Then with another sharp pain, Cloud pulled his sword out, leaving Kadaj to crumple to the ground.

Cloud watched Kadaj fall, saying nothing to his opponent he had won over so easily. Kadaj tried to get up, grunting in pain with each move as he sat up. "I tried to help him."

"It's no use." Cloud stated. "It's too late for him."

Kadaj bowed his head. "Yeah. I figured that much." He felt two arms wrap around him from behind, as the pain continued to build up on him. Cloud stood quickly to attention as Kadaj felt himself pulled into the arms of Sephiroth, the man's silver hair falling into Kadaj's face as Kadaj rested his head on his older brother's shoulder.

"You failed me." Sephiroth simply said.

"I don't really care. You and everyone else can just burn in hell." Kadaj muttered back, his voice cracking a bit.

"You're lying.." Sephiroth said with a smile. "But don't worry. Soon you will die..."

"And what is so amazing about that, I wonder?" Kadaj whispered.

"Soon you will be reborn as a part of me..." Sephiroth replied. "And we can continue to do mother's bidding."

"Fuck mother."

Sephiroth laughed. "Ah. So resistant. Is this what teenage attitude and that whole thing about rebelling against your parents is? You're such an amusing person, little brother."

Kadaj began to cry again, for no apparent reason, his tears spilling over his face. Yazoo must have felt it to earlier, that feeling that was sinking into his soul right now. "I really am going to die..."

"Hush...it's okay..." Sephiroth gently told him, wrapping Kadaj in his arms and kissing him again, his tongue entering Kadaj's mouth one more time. Even though his eye's widened in surprise, the silver haired boy had no will to fight back, his energy and spirit spent completely. Then Kadaj closed his eyes, his breathing slowing and then coming to a gradual stop. Sephiroth held the kiss a few moments longer before finally letting go of Kadaj's body, dropping the boy gently to the ground and standing up.

Cloud had been watching the entire time once again, and his calm sky blue eyes were staring at Sephiroth. "You treat him just as you treated me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Does it matter? Come, let us end this today." Smoothly Sephiroth drew his masamune blade and charged at Cloud; Cloud brought his sword forward, and their weapons locked together with the sharp sound of metal against metal.

* * *

Mhm. I didn't like this chapter. But my friend did. I'm going to try to take her word for it. Poor, poor Kadaj. ((sighs)) I'm depressed today, so it's a good time to write this chapter. Also, I'm preparing an Epilogue, so it's not over yet! And on the other hand, I have already written up some of the fanfiction where I was going to show this from Toyo's point of view. It's going to involve a lot of what happened in the weeks before the first chapter of this story, and I am seriously considering posting it. Maybe. Sorta. We'll see. 


	12. The End of All Things?

Cloud felt the children clinging to almost every inch of him; his arms, his ankles, his legs, his waist, and even some on his back. He didn't have the heart to push them off or away, his mind straying elsewhere. Barret strode by with a heavy load in his arms, and Cloud's face tightened as his friend laid down the last souless body on the lake's shore. Two more of his comrades had been slain by the forces of Sephiroth.

Yuffie Kirasagi and Cid Highwind...Cloud felt bitter as he silently remebered the two in his heart. One of the men who's cell phone had labeled him Loz...he was the one to kill Yuffie. But luckily Barret snuck up on the man and shot him full of holes before he could do anymore damage. There was also one called Yazoo, he had taken down Cid, but then later died from the wounds as far as Cloud could tell. Lastly...Kadaj...Cloud had killed that one himself...Vincent, Tifa, and Barret had all shown up too late to partake in the fight. Red XII and Cait Sith hadn't even shown up in the first place. At least they were all safe.

"Is that everyone?" Tifa asked as Barret nodded.

"Stop talking about them as if they were still alive." Cloud muttered.

"I wasn't!" Tifa shot back. "Don't be so touchy, Cloud." She lameneted as she crossed her arms over her chest, watching the children seperate themselves from Cloud to join in a game of "Shin-Ra Says" on the lake's other shore.

Vincent Valentine bent down on one knee beside Kadaj, his right hand slowly brushing away a lock of silver hair from the boy's face. Kadaj's skin was ghastly pale and cold to the ex-Turk's touch, but Vincent seemed to not be bothered. "We know so little of these three men."

"Right." Tifa said. "I wonder what their own lives were like...or what they were like themselves."

"They're all the same as Sephiroth." Cloud mummered, an icy tone to his voice.

"Nu-uh!" Cloud whipped around to find a little girl behind him, her face stained with tears and her black hair tangled and dirty. "Daj- I mean, Kadaj and Yazoo and Loz were nice to me! They were all like my brothers!"

Tifa stared intently at the green eyed girl, who couldn't be more then seven years old. "You knew them very well?"

The inky haired girl nodded subtly. "Yeah. Kadaj loved...someone named Toyo, I think. But then Sephy got jealous and set it up so Toyo would be killed by President Shin-Ra and Daj could belong to Sephy, but Kadaj didn't like Sephy at all. He...I...asked him that if he lived, that if he would marry me. And he said yes..." Ele's face fell. "But you killed him!"

Cloud tried not to point out the fact that Kadaj probably had known he was already going to die when he promised Elle. "I'm...sorry."

Tifa picked up Elle in her arms. "Kadaj...wasn't on the right side. Sometimes good people...they don't end up doing good things. Have you ever stolen a cookie or something like that?"

Elle's face tinted red. "Erm...uh...no! No!" Then she sighed. "Well...yeah...don't punish me, please!"

Tifa laughed. "No, I won't. Don't worry. But you're not a bad person, so even if you did a bad thing, it's okay."

"If you didn't punish me, then why'd you punish Kadaj?"

Cloud tried to help. "He did...was going to do something much worse then stealing a cookie."

Elle's eyes widened. "What was he going to do?"

Cloud shook his head. "We don't have time to explain this, we have to do something with the bodies."

Elle squirmed out of Tifa's arms and ran to Kadaj's body, right past Vincent as she bent over him and kissed his cold cheek. "Daj, I miss you..." She whispered, choking as she held back her sobs. Then she began to cry into Vincent's cloak. "Bring Kadaj back! BRING HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Cloud closed his eyes. "He's not coming back...ever..."

* * *

The green colours of the lifestream swirled around him, caressing his face and body. Odd...it felt like _someone_ was holding him, not something. Lazily he half floated, his silver hair flowing back and forth. He felt lazy and slow...he knew he was dead. He knew he had met the afterlife.

Sleepily he opened his eyes, and a gasp escaped his lips. Warm brown eyes were staring into his own, full of passion.

"Morning, bed head." Toyo's voice greeted.

"Toyo!" Kadaj shouted, sitting up quickly and realizing with a jolt there was no ground. He was just floating in the green space...quickly he clung to Toyo, afraid to let go. "Forever! I want to stay with you forever, Toyo!"

Toyo smile sadly. "Kadaj...I'm sorry. I can't. You can't. You have to return..."

Kadaj felt a feeling of grief rise up. "Return?"

"Everyone returns to the planet, Kadaj. It's the way of life."

"Then we'll meet again once we both return?" Kadaj asked.

"Sort of..." Toyo muttered, stroking Kadaj's hair. "I must stay here for awhile to help them."

"Them?"

Toyo moved aside a bit, and standing far behind him, watching with interest in her eyes, was a girl in a simple pink dress with long brown hair. Beside her a man in dark blue with laughing eyes and spikey black hair.

Toyo nodded. "The planet still isn't fully healed. And now that Sephiroth is gone-"

"Sephiroth's gone?" Kadaj breathed. "No, he can't be-"

"He is." Toyo mummered with a smile, his hand now tracing Kadaj's jawline. "And now we must heal those with the Star Scar Syndrome...Geostigma... Your time here is over, Kadaj. You can go back now."

Kadaj whimpered and buried his face into Toyo's chest. "No! Please, no! I'll promise to help, just don't make me leave you here!" But Toyo and the others were fading away into white, and Kadaj's felt his eyelids grow heavy as he himself begin to feel drowsy. "No...no...please..." He continued to trail off. "I love you..."

_Hush now._ Toyo's voice echoed through out the boy's mind, supressing his fears and doubts._ How many times must I tell you? It's all going to be fine, Kadaj...everything's going to be alright. The lifestream kept it's promise to being us together again, and I doubt it will fail us again...and you know what? I love you too.

* * *

_

Final Author's Notes:

I can't believe it. I finished it. The first fanfiction I ever wrote, I finished. That was very unexpected...Well, first I'll have random facts about this fic, and then the thanks section.

Inspiration: I don't know how it came to me for this fic. I just...felt like writing something about Kadaj. With love. And rape. X3. And this was born.

On the Names: Toyo was just a made up name, though Im sure it has meaning it Japanese. I orginally wanted to name him Touya, after my brothers OC, but then changed my mind. Elle was named after one of my own friend, Elanor, I just tweaked it alittle.

On Writing It: This story was not entirly difficult to write. There were oftens times were I would sit there and just stare at the blank wordpad document, wondering how the hell I was going to finish it. But then, I learned not to push myself to write, to do it little by little whenever I felt like it. And it worked! That's why quite often I'd post four chapters in one day and then not post again for a month.

On the Accuracy: Alright, Im going to flat out say it. The accuracy of this fic SUCKED ASS. Sorry. I wrote this before I even saw AC, and I've said it many times, all I had wasthe trailers, which were mostly never in the movie in the first place. So I tried my hardest to incorperate scenes from the trailers and ended up with this...

On The Soundtrack: I listened to a bunch of stuff while writing to get me into the mood. Here are some of them: For Any Of Rape Involving Sephiroth: "Angel" By Within Temptation (The lyrics were perfect...: "Fallen Angel, I couldn't see you dark intentions, your feelings for me...The world may have failed you, It doesn't give a reason why. You could have chosen a diffrent path in life. No remorse, cause I still remember, that smile when you tore me apart.." Yeah. Perfect for a rape scene. X3) For Any Scene Involving Toyo/Kadaj: "Cant Repeat" By The Offspring. For Toyo's Death: "May It Be" By Enya, and lastly, for Elle "Cry Little Sister" From _The Lost Boys_ OST. Other then that, it was mostly the Advent Children Soundtrack. ((grins)) Go Nobou Umeatsu!

On the Plate: I also snacked while writing! Main Staples: Licorice (And the black kind! I love it!), Soba Noodles, My brother's odd sandwhich's which always involve peanut butter and some other weird substance, pineapple popsicles, crackers, and pocky.

On the Ending: I hate it. God, I LOATH it. But I wanted to end this. And I figured if I waited any longer I would forget this story and try to move onto something else. And my friend Lory said it was wonderful and made her feel like crying...I'll take her word for it...

And the thanks section:

To Lorwen (LorwenShinRa): ((huggles)) Thank you so much! When you first read this fanfiction, you despised yaoi. But by the end, you have loosend so much as to like it, if not become a fan of it! I can't wait to see you again soon, and I miss you so much!

To Elanor (Erenoa-sama): Thanks for your support too, Ere! And maybe someday we can meet as well. ((laughs)) May the yaoi be with you, Darth Yaoi-da!

To MidnightCherryBlossom: Your ongoing reviews have always fueled me to continue, they are always detail and descriptive, and I lvoe everyone one of them as much as the next! You're a wonderful person, thank you so much!

To DaenisTooShy: Umm...sounding repeptive, but thanks too! Everyone who reviews to me is very imporatant, or sorry for the lack of words, precious. Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

And everyone else: THANKS SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! ((cries))

Two Final Notes:

1) I **_WILL_** continue this saga. Really, I'm making a sort of prequel. My friend wanted to know what Toyo's life was like before he met up with Kadaj again, and so did I! So I've started it. If you guys ask for it, I may post the preview up, or just ask and I'll email it to you. Small Warning: Preview IS rated M...

2) I am taking requests! Just email me at and I'll write whatever you request, regardless of rating or genre. There are a few conditions (you knew this was coming...): I only write short stories, either oneshots or nothing over five chapters. I also want some say in what coupling. In other words, if you throw out a HeideggerxKadaj, theres no way in hell Im writing it unless I feel really desperate or feel like writing comedy, ((laughs)) So give it a try!

I don't really know what to say in closing, other then once again: Thank you all for reading. You guys have worked wonders on my confidence. In fact, I think my head may be swelling as we speak...Maybe I should go get some asprin...

Until next we meet!


End file.
